


I'm Thinkin' I Love You

by Zimbrii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimbrii/pseuds/Zimbrii
Summary: A routine mission goes awry. Bucky and Reader must take refuge in a secluded safehouse and wait for recovery. Will the two of them be able to keep their secrets until the sun rises?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, not to mention my first attempt at writing smut. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got kind of long so I broke it up into a few chapters. I'm open to constructive criticism because I'm sure this isn't great.

It was supposed to be a routine mission, you were never supposed to end up at some random safehouse in the middle of nowhere. When Director Fury mentioned he was looking for two volunteers for a quick in-and-out takedown of a small HYDRA holdout, you jumped at the chance to get out of the tower. You had been cooped up for far too long, nursing a broken ankle for weeks. If you were being honest, it still twinged when you ran, but the urge to be back in the field made you keep that tidbit to yourself. Unsurprisingly, Fury had a hard time talking anyone else into volunteering; who would want to head out on a boring trip to God-knows-where to take out a few low-level HYDRA operatives? 

The answer? Bucky fucking Barnes. When you heard his affirmative ring out from behind where you sat on the couch, you cringed inwardly for two reasons. One, Bucky was responsible for your broken ankle. The two of you had been sparring and you were holding your own for majority of the match, up until you got too cocky. 

“That all you got Barnes?” you teased as you flipped him to his back, straddling his chest and holding his arms on either side of his head.

You knew you fucked up when he flashed that perfect smile and a playful glint appeared in those amazingly blue eyes. With the smirk never leaving his face, he whipped his metal arm up and around you, turning you ass over tea kettle in an action that would have been crazy sexy if you hadn’t pulled your leg under yourself in the process, effectively greenstick fracturing your left ankle in two places. The resulting moans were of the non-sexy variety, of which you would have been thoroughly embarrassed by if your ankle didn’t hurt so damn much. Bucky, ever the gentleman, was appropriately mortified and carried you bridal style all the way to the infirmary wing. He must’ve apologized a thousand times while you were getting your stupid orthopedic splint put on, and another hundred times as he helped you hobble back to your room. 

“Y/N, I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t mean to actually hurt you,” Bucky repeated for the nth time. 

“Barnes, for the last time, it’s okay, you didn’t do it on purpose. All you really did was give me six to eight weeks of vacation, so I really should be thanking you.” you said reassuringly. Stopping outside of your bedroom door, you turned to look at him fully. He leaned against the door frame with his head hung, the dark locks framing his perfect face. When he raised his head slightly to look at you, his blue eyes were filled with remorse. It broke your heart to see him feel so guilty over an accident. Your eyes drifted downward as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. You wondered fleetingly what he would taste like if you grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him close to press your lips to his, willing him to forgive himself as you had. You nearly moaned at the thought. When you met his eyes again, he was looking at you with interest, clearly noticing you staring at his mouth.

You coughed in the silence, “Ahem, alright Barnes, thanks for the escort, I think I can manage it on my own now.” You abruptly turned and fumbled with the door handle, letting it slip out of your hand at least twice as you desperately tried to get into the safety of your room. The brief exchange was already getting you hot and bothered; once you started thinking about having your way with Bucky, it was impossible to stop that train. You needed some privacy and you needed it fast.

“Wait, Y/N, I just wanted to say that I…” he seemed like he was weighing what he wanted to say next, running a hand through his dark hair, eventually settling on “…I am really sorry I hurt you today.” With that, he turned on his heel and speed-walked down the hall before you could reply. You looked after him, well really his ass, until he turned the corner out of sight, then retreated to your room, locking the door behind you. The rest of the evening was well-spent with your elaborate fantasies starring Bucky and your vibrator.

Reason number two you were reluctant to go on the two-man mission with him? You were totally, unrequitedly, stupidly in love with Bucky Barnes.

-

The Quinjet landing pad was quiet in the early morning fog, the birds hadn’t even started singing yet. You were overlooking your gear, doing one last spot check to make sure it was all in working order. As you slipped the clip back in your glock, you felt a cold weight on your shoulder. Startled, you whipped around, weapon raised and at the ready. Before you could even say “what” you were disarmed and on your back with the wind knocked out of you. A loose hand around your neck and knee pressed lightly on your chest told you all you needed to know. You made sure to file that image away for when you were alone later.

“You shouldn’t point guns at people, doll.” Bucky said matter-of-factly.

Pushing his hand off your neck and kneeing his thick frame away from you, you gave him a dirty look while trying to suppress the sudden arousal from being so easily dominated by him.

“Most decent folks don’t go around sneaking up on people with their super sneaking abilities, now give me back my gun.” you bit out. You weren’t really angry with him, but with yourself for letting your attraction distract you so much.

“Sorry sweetheart, you’re just too easy to get sometimes. Let’s get all this shit on board and get going, it’s cold as fuck out here.” Bucky hoisted your bag over his shoulder and walked past you onto the Quinjet. You watched him walk away, admiring his muscles tensing under the weight of the gear, wondering how those metal fingers would feel pressing inside of your while he whispered dirty little things into your ear, gently kissing your neck as he moved them in just the right way.

“Y/N!” Bucky yelled, pulling you out of your reverie. You shook yourself hard, willing the thoughts away. You just had to get through the next few days, then you could put as much distance as necessary between you and Bucky. 

“I am well and truly fucked.” you whispered to yourself as you walked up the ramp, pressing the button to close the jet and settling into the pilot’s seat next to Bucky. His flashed you that paralyzing grin as he started up the engines and got the jet moving. Yep, you thought, well and truly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on this ending. It's written but I kind of hate it, I'm trying to find a way to write it to hate it less.

When you arrived at the desolate HYDRA base, it seemed like a ghost town. You and Bucky surveyed the place from a distance, using the dark night to your advantage.

“I count six unfriendlies so far, this’ll be cake.” you whispered to Bucky. He glanced at you disapprovingly from behind his binoculars.

“You always want to run into a fight without thinking, Y/N. There could be dozens more behind the barricade, and who knows how many inside the base.” You rolled your eyes at his chastising. 

“Buck, this is a hold-out base, these dudes are leftovers, easy takedowns. But alright old man, let’s take forever to do it your way, how many do you count?”

Without even a side-look to you, he replied, “Six.” Cue another eye roll.

“Alright Barnes, you sit here and wait for the full roster, but I’d like to make it back to the Tower by dinner, it’s pizza night.”, and with that you grabbed your gear bag and made your way through the brush the two of you had taken cover behind. Bucky whisper-yelled your name, told you to get your ass back, but you didn’t pay him any mind.

You laid low as you approached the compound’s cement walls. Flattening yourself against the wall next to the entrance, you readied your weapon and peeked around the corner. Six agents, just like you had said, you thought a little smugly, this would be over in twenty minutes. Rounding the corner and raising your gun, you popped off six quick shots effectively neutralizing the base. Holstering your gun, you were already planning the ribbing you were going to give Bucky on the way back to the Tower. Your thoughts were cut short by a swift hit to your back, hard enough to knock the wind out of you and bring you to your hands and knees. Through the ringing in your ears you heard Bucky calling your name distantly. You cracked open one eye long enough to see him running to you, his rifle raised and expression angry. Bucky gripped a strap of your tactical vest and hauled you up, throwing your arm over his shoulders and securing his right hand around your waist. With one last look at the compound, Bucky turned tail with you and ran.

-

You always imagined what it would be like to have Bucky’s strong arms wrapped around you, the delicious pressure squeezing you as he held you close. The context was always sexual, of course, and not him dragging you down a barely visible path in the woods while watching over his shoulder for enemy fire. Nope, not exactly the perfect fantasy. 

“You’re bleeding,” you said weakly. Bucky was steadily dripping blood from a gash over his left eye. His gaze never wavered from the dark trail in front of him. 

“That’s what happens when you storm into enemy territory without all the information.” he replied shortly. After you had taken down the initial six agents, you let your guard down enough to not notice the dozen additional HYDRA soldiers emerge from the interior of the compound. One had gotten the jump on you and managed to knock your block off with a full-force kick to the back. Once he had seen the second wave of agents, Bucky had blown down the hill to the compound with his weapon at the ready. He managed to get a couple shots off before realizing he didn’t have a chance without you to back him up, so he scooped you up and made a quick getaway.

“Where are we even going, Bucky?” you groaned. Your injuries were making themselves apparent, a mind-clouding headache was brewing behind your eyes and your barely-healed ankle was making it hard to move along, even with Bucky supporting most of your weight.

“There’s a safehouse about half a mile from here, if we can make it there we can settle in and radio for extraction. With this weather, it’ll probably be a minute before they can make it to us.” He glanced upward at the roiling sky, a storm clearly about to break. “You need to move faster Y/N.” With a quick look over his shoulder and a sigh, you shrieked as he hoisted you up and threw you over his shoulder and soldiered on, already moving much faster. “We’re almost there.”

You didn’t even bother to protest. Despite the discomfort of his shoulder digging into your middle, it felt good to be off your ankle. Being so easily manhandled by him was also infuriatingly hot, and you filed the image away for later too.

-

Twenty minutes later saw the two of you coming up on the safehouse. If you didn’t know what you were looking for, it would’ve looked like an abandoned cottage in the deep woods. The front was dilapidated, the windows boarded up and the formerly white paint was now a grimy grey-green. The tiles on the roof were broken with some outright missing. Haunted, you thought, this place is definitely haunted.

Bucky carefully set you down and turned towards the front door. Despite looking like it would fall off the hinges with a strong wind, he tapped the frame and revealed a pristine keypad. Punching in the numbers allowed the door to be opened and the two of you stepped inside just as the skies opened up. With the door safely closed and armed behind you, you turned to Bucky intending to apologize for this whole situation, but the narrow hallway had the two of you chest-to-chest. You were close enough to feel his heartbeat and smell the gunpowder and sweat that clung to him. Trailing your eyes up from his chest to his mouth, you let your gaze settle on his full lips, just barely parted, and imagined what it would be like to taste and bite them, to run your tongue along his lower lip and whoa you have to stop. Shaking your head slightly, you looked up into Bucky’s eyes, his slight smirk letting you know he noticed your intense studying. You cleared your throat and turned your reddening face away, hobbling down the hallway and further into the house.

The hall ended in a tiny living room. There was a fireplace in the far left corner, an ugly yellow easy chair in front of a cheap wooden coffee table, and a surprisingly in-tact full-sized bed that took up pretty much the entire right wall. The door to your immediate left was a small bathroom. A quick glance inside revealed a stand-up shower and you sent up a brief prayer for at least lukewarm water.   
Bucky’s gaze on your back was palpable. He had silently followed you into the living room, waiting patiently for you to make a move. With a sigh you turned to him and cast your eyes downward to your feet.

“Look Buck, I’m really sorry about all of this. I should’ve listened to you instead of running in guns blazing. If I would have just waited we could be back at the Tower right now and in our own beds. You can have the shower first as a peace offering.” It all came out in a rush, you weren’t used to apologizing, but you knew this was entirely on you.

When you glanced up, he had a small smile on his face. “S’alright doll, I can think of worse people to be cooped up with.” Your heart fluttered a bit with that, damn you were whipped. “You go ahead and grab the first shower, I’m going to call in and let Stevie know where we are.” With that, he dropped his pack on the rickety coffee table and settled in the chair, pulling out the satellite phone. With one last look, you turned and retreated to the bathroom.

Once he heard the door latch, Bucky let out a breath he had been holding and sunk back into his chair. He rubbed both hands over his face and groaned quietly. The sound of the shower turning on had him glancing over at the closed door, thinking quickly over the last few hours. He had jumped at the chance to accompany you on this mission, partly because of his guilt over your injury, and partly because he just wanted to be alone with you. Ever since he had moved into the Tower he had latched onto you. An easy friendship developed, filled with playful ribbings and sarcasm. But for Bucky, the friendly feelings he felt for you slowly turned into something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He hadn’t let himself be vulnerable with anyone, hardly even Steve, since escaping HYDRA, too focused on healing himself and trying to find his “normal” to worry about anything else. One day he just looked up and realized your smile made him feel safe, your laugh spread warmth through his chest, your light touches to his shoulder or arm made his stomach flip, and that you were absolutely not afraid of him despite the things he had done, the stories that you had undoubtedly heard about the Winter Soldier. It was his “oh shit” moment, the moment he realized that he was totally in love with you, and of course that scared the shit out of him. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Stevie, because of course he would look at him with that wholesome twinkle in his eye, give him that lopsided smile and tell him to go for it, that he deserved to be happy. It wasn’t that simple though, he couldn’t bet on you reciprocating, Bucky didn’t even know how to begin to approach that conversation, for God’s sake it had been 70-odd years since he had even tried to be romantic with a woman. 

So he buried it, he tried to act as normal as possible around you. Of course his resolve broke every now and then, especially when you would curl into his side while watching TV, when you’d laugh and run your hand down his arm after a witty remark, when you were sparring. Oh man, that day he had broken your ankle, seeing you sitting astride him, pinning his arms above his head, that image had fed more fantasies than he’d like to admit. Just thinking about it now had him feeling a little warm, his pants feeling a little tighter. Bucky ran his left hand down his chest and settled between his legs, pressing down on his growing erection. The cool metal relieved some of the pressure, but did nothing to dissipate the desire that was growing within him. Man, he was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning back on the closed bathroom door, you took a deep breath to steady yourself. Bucky didn’t seem terribly upset about the whole scenario, and while relieved, you were stressing about spending an indeterminate amount of time with him in such close quarters. You already had vivid sex dreams starring Bucky, and you woke up moaning his name more nights than not. Good lord, if that happened here there would be no doubt he would hear you, find out your deepest secret. But god, the way he had just thrown you over his shoulder, the so obvious show of strength, how easy it would be for him to overpower you nearly had you moaning. The way he had flipped you onto your back before boarding the Quinjet, his hand settling around your throat had you soaking your panties fast. If he had just squeezed a little tighter, you would’ve lost it right there on the landing pad. You leaned a little on your sore ankle and the quick pain that shot up your leg dragged you back to reality. Shaking yourself, you stripped your tactical vest, shirt, and pants off. You were silently grateful there was only cold water in the shower, you could use a good cool-down before showing your face again.

The chilled water ran down your body, soothing your aching joints and washing the grime from your skin. The temperature made your nipples harden, and you sighed as your ran your hands over them, stopping a hand on each one to pinch and pull gently. A soft moan escapes you, and your right hand makes its way down, slowly tracing just above where you so desperately want to touch yourself. Your breath hitched as you touched the sweet spot, imaging Bucky’s hands in place of yours, thinking of how his lips would feel against your cool skin, how it would feel to have him run his hands down the back of your thighs and so effortlessly lift you up and wrap your legs around his hips, pressing you into the wall and slowly sliding into you.

A loud knock at the door pulled you back to reality, but not before you let an audible groan go. You slapped your hand over your mouth, absolutely sure Bucky had heard you. He knocked again, and you let out a quiet response.

“You gonna save me any hot water, doll?” and damn it even his voice made you shiver at this point.

Turning off the water and grabbing one of the thick, white robes hanging on the wall, you composed yourself and opened the door. Bucky stood there in the entrance, arms crossed and leaning on the frame in an easy stance, trademark smirk on his face.

“Sorry Barnes, there was no hot water to begin with. But I did save you a fuzzy robe” you said sweetly as you limped past him into the living room. Bucky had managed to find fresh sheets for the bed and had made it up. It was a full-size, plenty of space for two average sized people, but Bucky was huge and you weren’t sure how you wouldn’t end up spooning one another throughout the night. Just the thought got you all worked up again. His voice pulled you from your thoughts

“You can take the bed, I’ll make do on the floor. Couldn’t get ahold of Stevie, but I’ll try again in the morning.” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on Buck, I am not letting you sleep on that dusty ass floor. We can share the bed, I’ll make sure to keep my hands to myself” you retorted with a sly wink. It gave you no small amount of pride to see Bucky’s face turn beet red, and you turned on your heel and walked over the the fire place as he tried to piece together a response. “I’ll get a fire going, I’m sure we’ll lose power soon.” The branches scraping the windows and the wind howling through every nook and cranny illustrated how bold the storm was getting. Bucky nodded his assent before disappearing into the bathroom, escorted by a window-shaking clap of thunder.

Thank goodness there was a small supply of kindling in a wooden box next to the fire place. As you busied yourself putting the fire together, you could’ve sworn you heard a low moan come from the bathroom. Knowing you shouldn’t, you crept over to the door and softly pressed your ear to the wood. Your ears were not mistaken, you could indeed hear Bucky’s harsh breathing and quiet grunts over the sound of rushing water. Sex sounds, you thought dumbly, Bucky was making sex sounds. Bucky was in there jerking off and you were standing there listening like a fucking pervert. But oh man, you couldn’t pull yourself away. You found yourself closing your eyes and imagining was was happening on the other side of the door. His strong arms, flexing with restraint as he tried to resist the urge to touch himself, how he lets his head fall back and eyes close as he breaks and lets his flesh hand drift down his toned stomach, wrapping it around himself and gasping as he takes long, slow strokes, how he would bite his lower lip and look down to watch his hand glide over himself, faster now as he loses control a bit. Goodness you’re soaked all over again, your slick coating your thighs since you are completely bare underneath your robe. 

So involved in your little dirty movie, you almost don’t hear the water stop and the shower curtain pull back. Oh god, if he opens the door and finds you a panting mess, so obviously spying on his personal moment, that’d be it, you could never show your face again. You quickly turn and try to rush into the living room, forgetting your sore ankle and promptly folding like a lawn chair. You try so hard to get up and scramble away from the bathroom that you’d certainly laugh if the situation wasn't so dire. That ugly yellow easy chair never looked so beautiful as you reached it and pulled yourself up. Trying to look natural, you kick your feet up on the coffee table and cross your ankles, letting the robe fall to expose most of your smooth, firm legs.

When Bucky finally emerged from the bathroom, he was bare-chested and wearing only a clean pair of black gym shorts. You were staring very obviously at his body, all glistening and muscular. Your eyes roamed over the skin above his low-slung shorts, the defined V just the perfect neon sign directing you downward. The visual tour continued upward over his chest, down his toned right arm, the ropes of muscle reminding you how he threw you over his shoulder like you weighed nothing, then back up and across, lingering on the line where skin met metal, the scars that littered the area, then down the plates of his left arm. Mouth-watering thoughts filled your mind, imagining those metal fingers sliding through your folds, delving deep inside you. You snapped your mouth shut, about two steps away from literally drooling over Bucky Barnes. Get it together, you told yourself, you can get through this without making a fool of yourself.

Bucky had been shaking a towel over his head, drying his hair. When he pulled it away and got his bearings, his eyes went straight to your bare legs, roaming up to where the robe was concealing you. Moving his gaze upward, he caught a glimpse of skin where the robe’s collar opened at your chest, up to your throat, feeling the almost undeniable urge to litter kisses and suck bruises into the delicate skin, up to the line of your jaw, wondering what it would feel like to run his hands along the plane, up to your lips, slightly parted and looking so welcoming, up to your eyes. When he met your gaze, he quickly looked away and coughed. You didn’t miss the slight tenting made obvious by the gym shorts.

“H-how is your ankle, sweetheart? Looks a little swollen.” he said quietly as he made his way over, settling next to your feet on the coffee table.

“Oh, it’s fine, just twinged it a little. I’ll be fine in a day or two.” the last word came out as a moan as Bucky took your left foot in his hands and began gently rubbing the sore muscles. “Oh god, Bucky, that feels amazing.” You threw your head back and reveled in the expert movement of his hands. The contrast of warm and cold, flesh and metal felt amazing, so soothing. The resulting whimpers were caused partly by the massage, and partly by the sheer pleasure you got just from his hands on you. “Mm, don’t stop, please.”

Suddenly his hands were gone and he was clearing his throat. Standing and covering his crotch with the towel he had dried his hair with, he stuttered, “I, uh, I have to try to get ahold of Stevie again.” 

Sticking your lower lip out, you pouted until he laughed. “I’ll be back darlin’, and we’ll hit the hay. Storm doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon, we’ll probably have to stick it out here for a couple days at least.” As if cued up, a deafening peal of thunder shook the room, making you nearly jump out of your skin. Another low boom sent shock waves straight to your core; thunderstorms had always turned you on. Fucking perfect, as if you needed anymore tinder for your fire. The lights flickered and put up a brave fight to stay on, but alas they fizzled out. 

Lightning flashed through the small living space, emphasizing just how dark it had become. Thankful for the fire, the dim light gave everything a sensual glow, illuminating the muscles and curves of Bucky’s chest and stomach. You shut your eyes tightly, telling yourself for God’s sake, stop staring.

Bucky retreated down the hall to get the rest of the gear he had managed to lug away from the HYDRA compound. With a lingering look at his ass, you pulled yourself out of the chair and flung yourself into the bed. Despite the age of the bed, the mattress felt like heaven. The sheets were clean, the pillows fluffy, the comforter cuddly. You settled into the wall-side of the bed, laying on your back and reveling in the peaceful sounds of a crackling fire and raging storm.

“You gonna sleep in that robe, honey?” Bucky’s voice pulled you out of your reverie. You had completely forgotten you were clad in literally just a bathrobe. “Well, I didn’t have a chance to grab a change of clothes before we were attacked,” you said, tone playful.

Bucky rummaged through his bag and threw a black t-shirt at you, “Here, this should be more comfortable.” He politely turned his back, busying himself with stoking the fire while you shed your robe and pulled the shirt over your head. It hit you at the top of your thigh and smelled so much like Bucky, god it was almost enough to tip you over the edge right then and there. You settled back against your pillow and turned towards the wall, trying desperately to control yourself. “Thanks Buck, I really appreciate it.”

He turned back towards the bed to look at you. The blanket was covering you up to your waist, and the sight of you wearing his shirt, prone and so relaxed made Bucky’s heart squeeze. Come on, he told himself, pull yourself together, you can get through this night. 

You felt the bed dip as Bucky climbed in, pulling the blanket up to his chest and laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself as you started snoring lightly. He closed his eyes and let the storm lull him to sleep, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I've been obsessing over it and I'm kind of at peace with how it turned out.

_“Oh god, Bucky please.”_

  
_ It felt so good, he felt so good. He hovered over you, slowly running his flesh hand up the outside of your thigh, moving up and down so tantalizingly slow. He let his fingers drift over to the top, then the inside of your leg, still trailing his fingers up and down so goddamn slow. “Please, I need more.” You begged shamelessly, you were already so wet, so ready for him. _

_“Patience kitten, I’ve got you.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He knew exactly how to wind you up, exactly what buttons to push to have you a mewling mess underneath him._

_His hand skipped right over where you needed it the most, moving up and over your hip, a low growl in his chest when he noticed your lack of panties. Still moving upward, his fingertips grazed over your stomach, pushing his shirt further up your body, eventually exposing the bottoms of your breasts. Bucky ran his tongue over his bottom lip as his thumb followed the curve. When he finally ran his fingers over your nipple, pinching it slightly, you arched your back and cried out. “Please, more. I need your mouth on me, please.”_

_Clearly losing his resolve to tease you, Bucky let out a low groan as he leaned forward, his warm breath ghosting over your electrified skin as he slowly lapped his tongue over your hardened nipple. You writhed as he gave you just a little of what you needed. His right hand pulled at the other sensitive bud while he closed his lips around you, grazing his teeth and sucking. Bucky shifted to get closer, settling his thigh between your legs and gripping your hip with his metal hand. You involuntarily ground down on his hard thigh, relishing the delicious pressure against your bundle of nerves. _

_“Ah-ah babydoll, no cheating” he chided as he pulled his thigh away. You whined and pouted, but were quickly cut short when you felt his cool fingers sliding through your wetness. “So wet for me, so responsive. Tell me what you need sugar, tell me what you want.” he said softly, nuzzling into your neck, peppering the sensitive skin with kisses and love bites._

_“I need you, all of you.” you whispered into his ear, taking his earlobe between your teeth. He growled and hooked two fingers inside of you, immediately finding that sweet spot and making your toes curl. _

_He pulled back to look you in the eye, biting his lip, barely holding on. “Does that feel good, sweetheart? Tell me how good I make you feel, tell me who you belong to.” His fingers circled insistently inside of you, faster and faster until the only coherent thought you could put together was his name, and you made good use of it._

_“You, Bucky, only yours, only yours.” You were babbling, right on the precipice of your orgasm, electricity crackling through your veins. You screwed your eyes shut, willing the pleasure to come to you. The air was so warm, your skin on fire where Bucky was biting, leaving bruises then licking over the skin. You were right there, right on the edge of the cliff. “Let go, baby,” he urged you as his brushed his thumb purposefully over your clit, “I’ve got you, just let go.” That was it, that was all the encouragement you needed. You threw your head back and surrendered to the pleasure, a drawn out “James!” the only coherent phrase you could muster._

You shot straight up in bed, your throat raw and face flushed. You had without a doubt just realized your worst nightmare; a vivid sex dream about Bucky, screaming out his name while he slept right next to you. Panting and still feeling the residual pleasure from your orgasm, you turned slowly to his side of the bed. He was facing away from you, and mercifully still asleep. Oh my god, that could’ve been so bad. Imagine if he had heard you? Good lord, please get yourself under control! You ran a hand over your damp face as you scolded yourself. 

Sliding out of bed as gently and quietly as possible, you made your way to the bathroom. The short walk made you uncomfortably aware of the sticky mess between your thighs. You’d do a quick clean-up, get back in bed, and pray you made it through the night with no more surprises.

When you emerged, Bucky had shifted, now on his other side facing the wall. With the light of the dying fire, the room was barely lit, you could just make out the slow movement of Bucky’s breathing. The storm had let up a bit, now a steady rain with the occasional flash of lightning and low roll of thunder. You climbed back inbetween the wall and Bucky’s large form. Smacking your pillow a bit and settling down, you pulled the blankets up to your chin, closed your eyes, and fought desperately for sleep.

Between the pitter-patter of rain on the window glass, the crackles of the final embers in the fire, and Bucky’s steady breathing, you were two steps away from the welcoming embrace of sleep. 

“I love hearing you moan my name, doll.”

Your eyes shot wide open and your breath caught in your throat as you felt him run the back of his fingers down your arm. No way, this couldn’t be happening. Frozen, you couldn’t do anything but feign ignorance and stare directly at the wall in front of you. “I don’t know what you mean, Barnes.”

“Oh you don’t? You don’t know anything about screaming my name, so clearly having a filthy dream about me?” He gripped your hip and pulled you back onto himself, showing you just how much your sleep-talking had affected him. “See what you did to me, sweetheart? Now what are we going to do about that?” You could feel every hard inch of him against you through his thin shorts. His considerable size lit up every nerve ending, sending a shudder down your whole body.

You were at a loss for words, torn between being incredibly embarrassed he had heard you and incredibly turned on at his reaction. Bucky ground his hips into your ass and groaned into your ear. “I said, what are we going to do about this?” He flipped you over onto your back, planting his left hand by your head and using his right to straight up rip his shirt off of you. His mouth dropped open at the sight of you completely bare before him. 

The intensity of his stare instilled a bit of boldness in you. “Are you just going to stare, soldier, or do I need to order you to put those hands to good use?” Your chest was heaving, you were soaking wet already and all he had done was take a good look at you. 

Bucky’s eyes snapped back up to yours, snapping his mouth shut and regaining his cool composure. “Oh honey, you don’t gotta tell me twice,” his words so smooth. His left hand reached out to cup your cheek, the cool metal a salve on your overheated skin. His thumb brushed against your bottom lip, and you just couldn’t stop yourself from placing a kiss against the pad. A small smile appeared on his face, and the two of you shared an intense look. Bucky leaned down, his mouth a hairs breadth away from yours, allowing you to make the decision to continue. He whispered your name, “Are you sure about this, sweetheart? Because I don’t think I’ll be able to stop if we go much further.” God, his tone made you shiver. The feeling of him over you, the warmth he was exuding, gave you no doubt: you wanted this.

“You mean it?” you closed the small gap between the two you of, placing your lips softly against his. Bucky gave a small moan as he deepened the kiss, turning his head to slot his mouth to yours. The kiss was everything you had ever tried to imagine, only better. His lips were soft and full, moving with yours so easily, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The stubble of his beard rubbed your skin in a delicious burn. You reached up to run your hand through his dark hair, the locks so soft your fingers ran through it like water. Bucky licked the seam of your mouth, requesting entry. When you opened, he suckled your bottom lip, biting down softly. With a groan, you tightened your grip on his hair. He responded beautifully, grinding his hips down onto yours and gasping into your mouth.

“God, baby, if you keep doing that I’m not going to be able to control myself. I want to make this last, take you apart piece by piece ‘til all you can think about is how good I’m makin’ you feel.” his Brooklyn-accent was coming on thicker with his arousal. “There’s plenty of time for that later, Buck, I need you, all of you.” you took the line from your dream, it seemed like an appropriate choice.  
It was all the encouragement Bucky needed. He filed away the promise of “later” and kissed you deeply again, trailing his mouth down your jaw to your throat, littering the expanse with kisses, biting bruises into the skin. You’d definitely carry the marks for days, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. As he continued his tour down across your shoulders, you gripped his right shoulder, gently at first, then digging your nails in when he found his way to your chest. Bucky was clearly teasing you, kissing and lathing at your breasts, working you up while avoiding your nipples completely.

“Bucky, please,” you panted, running your left hand through your hair in frustration, “You know what I need, give it to me.” He looked up into your eyes, the blue of his eyes a thin ring, pupils blown. Without breaking eye contact, he dragged his tongue over your right nipple. You breathed out a “yes”, encouraging him to continue. His lips wrapped around the sensitive bud and he sucked gently, grazing his teeth over the skin. You closed your eyes and threw your head back, reveling in his ministrations. You felt his fingers on your other breast, squeezing, then moving to pinch and pull at the pebbled skin before moving to brush down your side and hook under your knee. Bucky moved his body downward until he was settled between your legs. He placed your leg on his shoulder and kissed down the inside of your thigh. 

You were so distracted by the brush of his lips against your skin and that delightful burn from his beard that you nearly jumped when you felt the chilled metal of his fingers circle your entrance.  
“I got you, baby, just let me make you feel good.” he murmured. With that, he licked a thick stripe over your pussy. “God, you taste so sweet.” he hummed against you, the vibrations kicking everything up a notch. As his tongue delved through your folds, he sunk two fingers into your heat, crooking the fingers and finding your sweet spot almost instantly. You could almost feel him smile against you as you arched your back at the feeling. A steady stream of “yes” and “oh God” spilling out of your mouth, you knew you weren’t going to last long. Looking down, Bucky was a sight. His eyes were closed, his lashes brushing against his cheeks and his brows knit together in concentration. You could never have imagined anything so perfect.

“Buck, please, I’m so close.” you begged him to keep going, to push you over the ledge. You gripped his hair, grinding against his face in an attempt to take what you need. Bucky doubled his efforts, sucking at your clit and circling his fingers harder, more insistently inside of you. You screwed your eyes shut and gave yourself over to him completely. Lights exploded behind your eyes as your vision whited out. Every nerve ending was electrified, your muscles tensing, back arching, legs shaking. Bucky worked you through your orgasm, pressing gentle kisses against you and rubbing his hands soothingly along your thighs. 

When you finally drifted back to Earth, you looked down to see him resting his cheek against your leg, running his fingers along your calf and smiling quietly at you.

“What are you lookin’ at?” your tone playful as you sit up and brush a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Nothin’, just I’ve thought about this so many times before and nothing could compare to the actual thing. I’m just flyin’ high, that’s all.” he said, looking down. He almost sounded embarrassed, like admitting he had thought about you this way before was anything but exactly what you wanted to hear. Your heart swelled at the fact he had fawned over you, just as you had over him. The dopey smile on your face must’ve looked ridiculous. 

“Come here, Buck.” you hauled him up your body until the two of you were face to face. “I’ve wanted this for so long, I could’ve never imagine you would have wanted it too.” Place a hand on each side of his face, you kissed him deeply, pouring all of the emotions you had been trying to bury into the gesture. Pulling back, Bucky grinned at you, “You mean we could’ve been doing this,” he ground his hardness against you to punctuate the statement, “this whole time? Well let’s start makin’ up for lost time, doll.” You couldn’t help but giggle against his lips, but it morphed into gasping his name when he ran the head of his cock against your still-sensitive clit and down through your folds, coating himself in your slick.

“God sweetheart, you’re still so wet for me. Are you ready? You gonna take my cock like a good girl? M’gonna make you feel so good, honey, have you screamin’ my name.” your mind going fuzzy with how fucking good Bucky’s dirty-talk sounded.

“Yes, Bucky, please, want you, need you to fuck me.” you pleaded senselessly. With a growl, Bucky pushed into you, the initial contacting causing him to shudder. He gripped your legs, spreading them wider as he continued onward, in-by-inch until he was fully seated inside of you. He stilled to let you adjust to his size. He felt absolutely perfect, so thick and long enough to give you that feeling of satisfied fullness.

Your hips bucked a little to encourage him to move, “Move, Bucky, I need you to move.” 

“Do you need more, baby girl? I’ll give you everything you need.” His large form settled over you, slowly drawing his hips back until he was almost out, then he slammed into you. Repeating the pattern until your eyes were rolling back, but you still needed more. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you shoved him backwards and rolled him so you were settled on top. Bucky’s eyes widened with pleasant surprise at your unexpected dominance.

“I’ll take what I need, Sergeant.” One hand planted on his chest, the other reaching up to run through your hair, you slowly circled your hips, relishing the knew angle hitting you in just the right way. Bucky stared up at you, hands gripping your waist and encouraging your movement. Your head dropped back as you quickened your pace, leaning forward and grinding yourself down to feel his skin brush against your clit. A hand pried itself from your hip and settled on your breast, pinching the nipple hard and twisting, the pain a delightful torture, a perfect contrast to the pleasure coursing through your veins.

“Baby, I’m so close, tell me you’re there too.” he was bucking up into you, desperately meeting you thrust for thrust. He slipped a hand between you to roughly circle your clit, not letting up until you were screaming.

“Yes, James, don’t stop!”

You fell forward against him, shaking with your release, nearly sobbing with the intensity. Bucky wrapped his arms around you, giving a final few thrusts He groaning your name as he released himself inside of you, your eyes nearly crossing at the feel of his warmth spreading through you.

The two of you stayed like that for who knows how long, your head against his chest and his arms wrapped around you, both of you breathing hard as you came down. Bucky reached a hand up to stroke your hair, causing you to hum in contentment. You were vaguely aware of him rolling you gently off of him, and then the lack of his presence. 

Cracking open your eyes as you felt the bed dip, Bucky ran a warm washcloth carefully over your thighs to clean you up. Tossing the cloth on the floor, he settled in bed next to you and pulled the blankets up. Instinctively, you curled into his side, resting your cheek against his chest and settling a hand over his heart. The feeling of his strong arms surrounding you filled you with a warmness that threatened to make you burst. 

Right on the edge of the most restful sleep of your life, you heard Bucky whisper your name.

“Are you awake?” he asked quietly.

“Mm, what is it baby?” the words barely there, draped in sleepiness.

“When you said there’d be time later, did you mean that?”

You tried to wade through the fuzziness in your mind, vaguely remember the promise of more in the future. You shifted a little, the post-coital bliss dissolving by the second. Was he going to tell you he wasn’t into that, this was just a one-time thing? Bracing for the gentle letdown, you closed your eyes and answered him honestly.

“I did mean it. I get it if you don’t, but I gotta be honest. I’ve wanted this with you pretty much as long as I’ve known you, James.” You couldn’t help it, your body was already pulling away from him in a self-preservation effort. But Bucky pulled you tighter, grabbed your hand before it could slip off of his chest.

“No doll, I don’t want this to be a one-and-done, I like you a lot and I’m not so good at sayin’ how I feel, so I’m tellin’ you I want this to be real. Dates, hand-holdin’, stupid pet-names, the whole nine. I know we did this kinda backwards, but I want to make something with you, ‘cause I’m thinkin’ I love you.”

Tears were pooling on the edge of your vision. Everything you had wanted was just being handed to you on a silver-platter, and you were taking all of it. You pressed a kiss to his chest and lifted your head to look right at him with watery eyes.

“Oh Buck, I’m thinking I love you too.” it came out a little sniffly, but that didn’t matter to him. A grin broke out on his perfect face, eyes lighting up as he sat up and pulled you to him. He kissed you deeply, one hand cupping your cheek and the other wrapped around your back. The internal fire reignited, you rolled him on top of you and you lost yourselves in one another again.

-

As you were drifting off to sleep, lulled gently by Bucky’s warmth behind you and the small patterns his fingers were tracing on your belly, you felt him press a soft kiss to your shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m thinkin’ I definitely love you.” he said it softly, more to himself than anything. It made your heart swell even more, and you were pulled into oblivion with a smile on your face, looking forward to the future.


End file.
